


Jim Dies At The End

by LapisExilis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Author was Sad, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/mild comfort, Introspection, M/M, Sad, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: So you thought you could win? You though you could put on your suit, and carry your gun- with all your skill and good intentions. You thought you could change things. You have to change things. Because you're like a shark. You have to keep moving. If you stop, you'll die. There's nothing more inside of you than the water and space that passes though you. But eventually you reach the end, you run out of half baked principles.





	Jim Dies At The End

The breeze chilled the sweat on Jim's temples, as he looked out over Gotham. He had been leaning against his car at the docks for roughly ten minutes. It was a weekend, so the area wasn't in use, and there certainly wouldn't be anyone in the parking area. It was relatively quiet, and somewhat distanced from the bustle of the city. The cement ended at an abrupt drop off into the river. The air smelled like salt, fuel, and garbage, which was not tremendously noxious by Gotham standards.

Jim heard Penguin's car pull up behind him. He wasn't entirely certain why he had called _Oswald_. He supposed the criminal had always been a thorn in his side, a menace to the city. Oswald was also part of him in a way. He was there from the beginning of the end. This was only poetic.

Penguin's car door opened and closed. "Jim" Oswald began impatiently as he approached. "What could possibly warrant my presence at such a fine hour?" His voiced was laced with it's typically sarcasm.

Jim turned to look at him, and when the two made eye contact, Jim felt sick to his stomach. Oswald didn't look like a monster. Maybe that was a deception. Jim didn't feel anger in that moment, he only felt doubt. Perhaps he should simply get in his car and drive back to work. But then the thoughts in Jim's mind returned. The same ones that had been haunting him for the past few months.

_So you thought you could win? You though you could put on your suit, and carry your gun- with all your skill and good intentions. You thought you could change things. You have to change things. Because you're like a shark. You have to keep moving. If you stop, you'll die. There's nothing more inside of you than the water and space that passes though you. But eventually you reach the end, you run out of half baked principles. There's nothing left to occupy your head. Nothing left to fight against- nothing left but you- and you're not worth living for._

Jim sauntered to the edge of the concrete ravine, and gazed down at the black, polluted water. Penguin followed and was now standing only a foot away, which made it easy for Jim to firmly put a had on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Jim?" Oswald repeated. He didn't sound sarcastic or impatient his time, he sounded concerned.

Jim turned to look in his enemy's eyes. Oswald just stared back blankly, or maybe with a bit of concern, or was it fear. It reminded him of the time he met Oswald in a place much like this, when Jim nearly decided to kill him. When he still though there was good in Penguin, when he still though there was good in concerned. Now, when he looked deeply in the man's eyes he still didn't see evil. There was just a reflection of the world. There was a reflection of Jim.

Oswald made an expression like he was going to ask a question, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it. Maybe Oswald saw something in Jim's eyes too. It didn't matter. Jim had already changed his mind. Jim smiled at his friend. It wasn't really a happy smile, or even the smile of some profound realization. It was just recognition, and exeptance. Oswald smiled back, still confused. Jim patted Oswald on the back, then let his hand fall to his side. He steped over the edge.


End file.
